Angel Of Mine
by Candlelight Chaos
Summary: Belldandy and Keichi... :) PLease review! and please don't flame me! Thank you so much! Super OOC... hehe... Gomen ne!


Angel Of Mine  
  
By: Candlelight Chaos  
  
Hi! This is my first Oh! My Goddess fic so... please go easy on me! Basically this story is a song fic about Belldandy and Keichi... OOC I guess... I haven't  
really watched much of this anime but I just really felt like making a story about the two of them... so... please forgive me if they don't seem like  
themselves! Hehe... :) anyways... please review! Thanks so much! And please cope with me cuz I know I'm a BAD author! I suck! But... hey! I love writing stories so.... I'm still trying my best here! anyways... Thank you so much  
for your time! Please don't flame me! Thanks!   
  
Disclaimer: I DON"T own Oh! My Goddess... and the song "Angel Of Mine" is  
Monica's...   
  
By the way... this is in Belldandy's P.O.V.   
  
"Angel Of Mine"  
  
WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU I ALREADY KNEW  
THERE WAS SOMETHING INSIDE OF YOU  
SOMETHING I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD NEVER FIND  
ANGEL OF MINE  
  
I remember that faithful day that he made a wrong phone call and instead of pizza it was me who came... (A/N: Am I right??? Sorry! I really don't know much about this anime! Waaaaaaaa! I'm SO sorry!!! Please try to understand  
me here! Thanks! ) I remember seeing his shocked expression... yet... he still looked so handsome... I fell for him the moment I laid my eyes on him...  
Funny... How can a Goddess like me fall for a mortal like him?... I don't know really but all I know is when it comes to love... nothing matters. Just  
as long as you're together and that you're happy. It doesn't matter if we're from a different kind. I can't deny what my heart has been screaming all along... I love him... It came unexpectedly... I never expected I'd fall for  
anyone... specially for a mortal... It was just so impossible but yet... it happened... He's my angel... my guardian... sounds ironic doesn't it? Aren't I supposed to be his angel? But... it's different... even if a lot think I'm the angel I still think HE'S the angel... He protected me... helped me feel love...  
he cared for me... He's my angel... He really is... No doubt about it...  
  
Looking up at the stars I see a constellation of his face... He's everywhere  
I look...  
  
I LOOK AT YOU, LOOKING AT ME  
NOW I KNOW WHY THEY SAY THE BEST THINGS ARE FREE  
I'M GONNA LOVE YOU BOY YOU ARE SO FINE  
ANGEL OF MINE  
  
I hear soft footsteps approaching me... I turn around to face my intruder and see his handsome face... He wore a warm smile on his face. I love that smile... I always have... I smiled at him, welcoming his presence... I patted the space beside me, giving him permission to sit down beside me... He slowly sat down  
beside me taking my offer gratefully... I looked back up at the stars...  
Suddenly I hear a soft sigh beside me... I looked back at him with a questioning stare and I caught him looking at me... My cheeks turned into a  
lovely shade of red. My face is burning! He was looking at me!!! That's really sweet... Now I know why people say "The best things are free"... It's true... The best things are free. You can never buy love... you have to gain it... by trusting and caring one another... understanding each other, giving warmth in each other's heart... That's what love is... Now I know for sure... I'm  
gonna love him forever... as long as I live. Until my dying day... I will... Gosh! He's so fine! I wish he was really mine... I want him to be my angel  
for eternity... I love him very much... I hope he can see that...  
  
HOW YOU CHANGED MY WORLD YOU'LL NEVER KNOW  
I'M DIFFERENT NOW, YOU HELPED ME GROW  
YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE SENT FROM ABOVE  
WHEN I LOST ALL HOPE YOU SHOWED ME LOVE  
I'M CHECKING FOR YA BOY YOU'RE RIGHT ON TIME  
ANGEL OF MINE  
  
I stared at him questioningly why he was staring at me just a while ago... he smiled slightly and looked back up at the stars... his cheeks were turning a nice shade of red. He looked so cute that way! I let out a small giggle and  
I looked back up at the stars, letting the zephyr linger around me, I  
whispered silently...  
  
"Hmm... The night is so beautiful..."  
  
"H-hai... Suteki..."  
  
I looked back at him only to realize he wasn't looking up at the stars but, he was looking at me, a slight blush covering his already rosy cheeks.... I giggled once again, this time a bit louder... He looked at me questioningly  
and I started to laugh...  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Doshite?"  
  
"You look so CUTE when you blush!"  
  
"What?! I do not!"  
  
Another blush appeared on his cheeks... I started to laugh again and this  
time he started to laugh as well... He started chasing me... We had such a great time. Soon... we were exhausted and needed a break. We lay down on the soft grass and looked up at the starlit sky... We are both breathless at the moment... We talked for quite some time until it was already 2 a.m. it was time for us to get back home... We headed off home and when we got inside he  
escorted me to my bedroom... Stopping by the door, I looked at him in the  
eyes and saw the love that I had been searching for... it was in him all  
along... I was glad... I kissed him tenderly on his lips and whispered...  
  
"Oyasuminasai Keichi..."  
  
He nodded his head slightly... he's in shock... His eyes are wide and his mouth slightly open... he touched his lips lightly and then I giggled and closed the door behind me... I leaned on the door and sighed happily... That night I had the greatest sleep I ever had in a long time... He's almost there... He's  
close to realizing he's my angel... The only one for me...  
  
NOTHING MEANS MORE TO ME THAN WHAT WE SHARE  
NO ONE IN THIS WHOLE WORLD CAN EVER COMPARE  
LAST NIGHT THE WAY YOU MOVED IS STILL ON MY MIND  
ANGEL OF MINE  
  
Waking up the following morning... I remembered what happened last night... It was the happiest moment of my life... He's almost mine... The things that we shared last night is the most valuable belonging that I have... I cherished every moment of it... No one can ever make me feel the way he makes me feel... I still remember the chase last night and the way he looked at me... It sends shivers down my spine just remembering the way he looked at me... It was a  
dream come true... He really is my angel... I love him so much...  
  
WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME YOU'LL NEVER KNOW  
DEEP INSIDE I NEED TO SHOW  
YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE SENT FROM ABOVE (SENT FROM ABOVE)  
WHEN I LOST ALL HOPE, YOU SHOWED ME LOVE (BOT YOU SHOWED ME LOVE)  
I'M CHECKIN' FOR YA, BOY YOU'RE RIGHT ON TIME (RIGHT ON TIME)  
ANGEL OF MINE (ANGEL OF MINE)  
  
I dressed into a new set of clothes and immediately went outside towards the kitchen to make our breakfast... As I entered the kitchen I saw someone else seemed to be awake already... It was him. A small smile appeared on my  
face... I slowly walked behind him... then...  
  
"BOO!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Belldandy! DON'T do THAT!"  
  
I giggled and smiled at him playfully...  
  
"Awwwww... Did I scare baby Keichi??? I'm sowee! Haha!"  
  
He glared at me and pouted like a little child... I found this really cute  
and couldn't control myself so I pinched his cheeks...  
  
"You are soooooooooo CUTE!!!!"  
  
"OUCH! HEY! That HURT ya know?!"  
  
"Wooopsie! Sorry! Got a little carried away..."  
  
I smiled at him apologetically and his eyes softened... He smiled at me and nodded his head. He continued making our breakfast so I just sat down in  
front of the table... I watched his back and sighed dreamily... He really doesn't know how much he means to me now does he? Gosh... He can make me feel  
a million things with just one touch or one simple word...  
  
Sigh  
  
The power of love...  
  
I NEVER KNEW I COULD FEEL EACH MOMENT  
AS IF IT WERE NEW,  
EVERY BREATH THAT I TAKE, THE LOVE THAT WE MAKE  
I ONLY SHARE IT WITH YOU (YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU)  
WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU I ALREADY KNEW  
THERE WAS SOMETHING INSIDE OF YOU  
SOMETHING I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD NEVER FIND  
ANGEL OF MINE  
  
Soon... breakfast was ready and we were eating... just the two of us... my two sisters had to go back for some strange reason... oh well... I was eating some sushi when I realized I didn't have any soy sauce on my sushi. I reached out for the soy sauce but then his hand reached out for it too... Our hands touched and it was like a bolt of lightning had struck me... I pulled my hand away and stared at it... I looked at him and it seemed that he had felt it  
too. We looked into each others eyes and saw the love that we both have been hiding for such a long time now... Then the next thing I knew we were kissing... All our trapped emotions was let out into that one simple but yet wonderful kiss... I thought I would never make him realize how much I love  
him... finally... he's mine... He's definitely my angel!  
  
YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE SENT FROM ABOVE (CAME INTO MY LIFE, YEAH YEAH YEAH) WHEN I LOST ALL HOPE YOU SHOWED ME LOVE (BOY YOU SHOWED ME LOVE, UH HUH)  
I'M CHECKIN' FOR YA, BOY YOU'RE RIGHT ON TIME (BUT BOY YOU'RE RIGHT ON  
TIME)  
ANGEL OF MINE (ANGEL OF MINE, OH MINE)  
  
I looked him in the eye and whispered the words I longed to tell him... It  
was the hardest words to say but yet the sweetest...  
  
"Keichi... Aishiteru..."  
  
HOW YOU CHANGED MY WORLD YOU'LL NEVER KNOW  
I'M DIFFERENT NOW, YOU HELPED ME GROW  
  
He smiled at me and he gently caressed my cheeks... he touched my forehead with his own and he looked me in the eye... he whispered so lightly...  
  
"I'm glad... I love you too Belldandy... So much... More than you'll ever know..."  
  
I LOOKED AT YOU LOOKIN' AT ME  
NOW I KNOW WHY THEY SAY THE BEST THINGS ARE FREE  
I'M CHECKIN' FOR YA, BOY YOU'RE RIGHT ON TIME  
ANGEL OF MINE...  
  
That was the sweetest thing I ever heard from him... I smiled and closed my  
eyes... cherishing his warm soft touch.  
  
"Arigato Keichi..."  
  
"Why are you thanking me?"  
  
"For being MY AnGeL..."  
  
OWARI  
  
Hi! How'd you like it??? I know they are super OOC! But.. I'm really sorry about that! I wasn't quite sure what really happened to them... I only know very little of this anime... but... ya... so... there... please review! I know ALL my stories suck but... I'm still thanking those who gave their time in reading  
my fanfics and reviewing as well.... Please don't flame me! Thank you so  
much! Ja ne! Take care ya'll! mwah!  
  
--Candlelight Chaos-- 


End file.
